Dock levelers are often used to compensate for a height difference that may exist between a loading dock platform and the bed of a truck parked at the dock. A dock leveler typically includes a ramp or deck plate that is hinged at its back edge to raise or lower its front edge to generally match the height of the truck bed. Often an extension plate or lip is pivotally coupled to the deck to bridge the gap between the deck's front edge and a back edge of the truck bed. The deck and lip provide a path for forklift trucks to travel between the loading dock platform and the truck bed, thus facilitating loading or unloading of the truck.